stephenkingfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Categoría:Libros
Stephen King ha publicado 61 novelas, siete de ellas bajo el seudónimo Richard Bachman, y siete libros de no-ficción. Ha escrito, además, alrededor de doscientos relatos, la mayoría de los cuales han sido recogidos en colecciones. Sus libros han vendido más de 350 millones de copias y en su mayoría han sido adaptados al cine y a la televisión. Obras en orden cronológico Novelas * 1974 - Carrie * 1975 - El misterio de Salem's Lot (Salem's Lot) * 1977 - El resplandor (The Shining) * 1977 - Rabia (Rage), como Richard Bachman * 1978 - La danza de la muerte (The Stand), ampliada y reeditada como Apocalipsis (1990) (The Stand: The Complete & Uncut Edition) * 1979 - La larga marcha (The Long Walk), como Richard Bachman * 1979 - La zona muerta (The Dead Zone) * 1980 - Ojos de fuego (Firestarter) * 1981 - Carretera maldita (Roadwork), como Richard Bachman * 1981 - Cujo * 1982 - El fugitivo (The Running Man), como Richard Bachman * 1982 - La Torre Oscura I: La hierba del diablo (The Gunslinger) (Reeditado en 2003 como El pistolero) * 1983 - Christine * 1983 - Cementerio de animales (Pet Sematary) * 1983 - El ciclo del hombre lobo (Cycle of the Werewolf) * 1984 - El talismán (The Talisman, con Peter Straub) * 1984 - Maleficio (Thinner), como Richard Bachman * 1986 - Eso (It) * 1987 - Los ojos del dragón (The Eyes of the Dragon) * 1987 - La Torre Oscura II: La invocación (The Drawing of the Three) (Reeditado en 2003 como La llegada de los tres) * 1987 - Misery * 1987 - Los Tommyknockers (The Tommyknockers) * 1989 - La mitad oscura (The Dark Half) * 1991 - La Torre Oscura III: Las Tierras Baldías (The Wastelands) * 1991 - La tienda (Needful Things) * 1992 - El juego de Gerald (Gerald's Game) * 1993 - Dolores Claiborne * 1994 - Insomnia * 1995 - El retrato de Rose Madder (Rose Madder) * 1996 - La milla verde (The Green Mile) * 1996 - Desesperación (Desperation) * 1996 - Posesión (The Regulators), como Richard Bachman * 1997 - La Torre Oscura IV: La bola de cristal (Wizard and Glass) (Reeditado como Mago y Cristal) * 1998 - Un saco de huesos (Bag of bones) * 2000 - La chica que amaba a Tom Gordon (The girl who loved Tom Gordon) * 2000 - La planta (publicada en formato electrónico; inconclusa) * 2001 - El cazador de sueños (Dreamcatcher) * 2001 - Casa Negra (Black House, con Peter Straub) * 2002 - Buick 8: un coche perverso (From a Buick 8) * 2003 - La Torre Oscura V: Lobos del Calla (Wolves of the Calla) * 2004 - La Torre Oscura VI: Canción de Susannah (Song of Susannah) * 2004 - La Torre Oscura VII: La Torre Oscura (The Dark Tower) * 2005 - Colorado Kid * 2006 - Cell * 2006 - La historia de Lisey (Lisey Story) * 2007 - Blaze, como Richard Bachman * 2008 - Duma Key * 2009 - La Cúpula (Under The Dome) * 2010 - Blockade Billy * 2011 - 22/11/63 * 2012 - La Torre Oscura: El viento por la cerradura (como parte de la serie de La Torre Oscura, es el octavo libro, pero cronológicamente se ubica entre los volúmenes cuatro y cinco) * 2013 - Joyland * 2013 - Doctor sueño (Doctor Sleep) * 2014 - Mr. Mercedes (primer libro de la trilogía de Bill Hodges) * 2014 - Revival * 2015 - Quien pierde paga (Finders Keepers) (segundo libro de la trilogía Bill Hodges) * 2016 - Fin de guardia (End of Watch) (tercer libro de la trilogía de Bill Hodges) * 2017 - La caja de botones de Gwendy (Gwendy's Button Box, con Richard Chizmar) * 2017 - Bellas durmientes (Sleeping Beauties, con Owen King) * 2018 - El visitante (The Outsider) * 2018 - Elevation * 2019 - The Institute Colecciones de relatos y novelas cortas * 1978 - El umbral de la noche (Night Shift) * 1982 - Las cuatro estaciones (Different Seasons) (publicado en español en dos libros: Las cuatro estaciones I y Las cuatro estaciones II) * 1985 - Skeleton Crew (publicado en español en cuatro libros: La niebla, La expedición, Historias fantásticas y Dos historias para no dormir. En recientes ediciones, los relatos de Dos historias para no dormir se integraron a La expedición ). * 1990 - Las cuatro después de la medianoche (Four Past Midnight) (publicado en español en dos libros: Las dos después de medianoche y Las cuatro después de medianoche) * 1993 - Pesadillas y alucinaciones (Nightmares & Dreamscapes) (publicado en español en dos libros: Pesadillas y alucinaciones I y Pesadillas y alucinaciones II) * 1999 - Corazones en la Atlántida (Hearts in Atlantis) * 2003 - Todo es eventual: 14 relatos oscuros (Everything´s eventual: 14 Dark Tales) * 2008 - Después del anochecer (Just After Sunset) * 2010 - Todo oscuro, sin estrellas (Full Dark, No Stars) * 2015 - El bazar de los malos sueños (The Bazaar of Bad Dreams) No ficción * 1981 - Danza macabra (Danse Macabre) * 1988 - Nightmares in the Sky: Gargoyles and Grotesques (no editado en español) * 2000 - Mientras escribo (On Writing) * 2000 - Secret Windows: Essays and Fiction on the Craft of Writing (no editado en español) * 2005 - ¡Campeones mundiales al fin!: Cómo los Medias Rojas lograron ganar la serie del 2004 (Faithful: Two Diehard Boston Red Sox Fans Chronicle the Historic 2004 Season), con Stewart O'Nan Guiones * 1982 - Creepshow * 1985 - Cat's Eye * 1985 - Silver Bullet * 1986 - Maximum Overdrive * 1989 - Pet Sematary * 1992 - Sleepwalkers * 1998 - The X Files (Episodio: "Chinga") * 1999 - La tormenta del siglo (Storm of the century) * 2002 - Stephen King's Rose Red * 2004 - Kingdom Hospital * 2014 - Under the Dome (Episodio: "Heads Will Roll") Antología * 2009 - Stephen King goes to the movies (no editado en español). Compilación de relatos publicados antes en otras colecciones.